Still a Cat Burglar!
by DingDreamer
Summary: Nami labled a cat burglar and a delinquent in her school, meets a certain person. After the strange meeting, she and Nojiko suddenly got transfered to a school of gangsters, mafias...and devil fruit users?


**New Fanfiction!**

"Hey look, the delinquent 'Cat Burglar' is here."

"Better not get on her nerves…"

It was a sunny day. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Well, almost everyone.

"My mikan…my precious mikan…"

A girl with long orange hair hung her head in depression, spreading her dark aura around, making people feel a bit insecure.

She wore a school uniform; a white shirt with buttons with a black tie and a green skirt. She wore long socks and boots and carried a bag with some key chains that seemed to be mikans and small reindeers.

A girl with short purplish blue hair beside her sighed. She also wore the same clothes as the girl beside her.

"Stop sulking." Nojiko said with another sigh.

They were inside the school campus, heading inside the school building. Students around were walking some feet away from them, making a big empty space around the two girls.

"It was the last one…" Nami muttered. She looked to the side making the students there flinch and run inside the building yelling "Don't hurt me!"

"Hey look, that delinquent Nami almost tried to hurt them. We should be careful." Some girls behind them whispered.

Nami heard this, unfortunately, and frowned. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched.

Why Nami was called a delinquent?

Well, there were countless of times when she stole people's wallets (usually doesn't get caught but you know). There were also times when she defeated the school's strongest bully right in front of the school (almost got expelled).

She also…well, let's just say there were parents who wanted them to pay their kids health bills.

But she wouldn't do that without a reason. And Nojiko knew that.

Nami didn't like others hurting others (although she's been doing this herself). But of course, you don't normally see people beat up others until they start bleeding like crazy.

This was how people started to call her a delinquent.

**And so~**

When Nami and Nojiko got into their classroom, their classmates suddenly got silent. No one dared to say a word; for they were afraid the 'cat burglar' would hurt them.

Nami looked straight ahead before sitting down on her seat that was beside the window and looked outside. Nojiko sat behind her, taking out her books.

A long silence came before the class started whispering. "Why is she even in our class?"

Nami ignored them all as she continued looking out the window.

Then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Good morning, Miss Makino!"

Makino smiled to the whole class. "Good morning!"

She then glanced at Nami who took out her books. A worried look appeared on the teacher's look before smiling again.

"Let's start class then!"

The class went on and on until lunchtime. Everybody had went (ran) out the classroom to the cafeteria.

Nami and Nojiko stayed in the classroom however. Nami took out a sandwich with a bottle of orange juice. Nojiko noticed a pout on her face. "My mikan…"

Nojiko sweat dropped. "You can buy them at the market later."

Nami smiled before starting eating her sandwich. Nojiko took out the same lunch.

Nojiko started eating before asking "You really don't seem to mind what they say."

Nami took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed it. She then grinned. "Well, it's a bit too late anyway. And you don't seem to mind being by my side."

Nojiko closed her eyes. "I know you for a long time. I know your reasons of doing those things."

When she opened them, she noticed there were wallets in Nami's hands. Nojiko's eyebrow twitched. "Nami, you did it again…"

Nami shrugged. "I can't help it."

The other girl smiled. She'll never change.

"Are you girls still eating here?" a familiar voice said. The two girls turned to see Makino standing at the doorway. She had a smile on her face.

Nami (fake) smiled. "As usual, Miss Makino."

Makino looked at her with a worried look. "Nami…"

"Yes, Miss Makino?"

Makino bit her lip. What should she say?

"Please don't listen to the other classmates! I'm sure you're a nice and caring student!"

Nami's eyes widened slightly. Nojiko glanced at the two.

The teacher fidgeted, waiting for the girl's answer. Suddenly Nami let out a giggle, surprising her. Nojiko looked at Nami.

"Seems like you've heard about it! I'm not the type to think that much about it. You don't need to worry."

Makino looked at her with widened eyes before giving a bright smile. She then left the classroom.

Nami stared at the door before letting out a sigh. "Seems like there's no one I can trust except for you, Nojiko."

"That teacher seemed worried about you."

Nami stared at the floor with a smile. "…they're all liars."

Nojiko looked at her, her eyes narrowing a bit. The two got silent.

**After class~**

Nami stretched as she inhaled and sighed in relief. "Finally!"

Nojiko yawned.

Nami grinned at her before they started walking home.

**And to home~**

As soon as they got home, Nami quickly went to take a shower while Nojiko started reading some mails they got today.

"Hm…electricity bill…phone bill…" Nojiko sighed as she put the mail on the table. 'Nothing interesting…'

After some time, Nami was done. She put on a big blue and white striped sweater and black tight shorts.

Nojiko let out a sigh as she went up the stairs when she remembered something. "Hey Nami, didn't you say you were going to buy some mikans?"

"Yeah! I'm going to go buy them now."

Nojiko sweat dropped. Nami grinned. "Well, I like going out at night."

Nojiko stared at her before smiling. "Okay, but be right back. Oh and buy some milk too!"

She didn't say 'be careful' because well, you know…the whole delinquent thing…

Nami nodded and the other girl went to take a shower. The orange hair girl then hurried over to her bag and took out three wallets she had 'gotten' in school. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out some money.

She stuffed the money into her own wallet and put it in another bag. She then put on some socks and went over to the door. She grabbed a pair of brown boots from the shoe cabinet and put it on. She then yelled "I'm going!"

"Okay!" Nojiko yelled from upstairs. Nami smiled and headed out.

Nami felt a night breeze brush against her as she walked towards her destination.

First she'll need to get past the park to reach the market.

Nami looked up at the dark sky that was filled with bright stars. It was beautiful sight. She loved it. The air, the dark yet bright sky. Why?

Nami's eyes widened as she stopped. '…why?'

She didn't think she would find herself thinking about this. She shook her head hard as she started to walk a bit faster. She didn't want to think about the past.

A sigh escaped her. She then noticed she was reaching the park. A small smile appeared on her face. 'Wait for me, my mikans~'

She practically skipped over to the park. When she got there, she heard a voice.

"S-surrender, Trafalgar Law."

Nami's eyes widened. One was she noticed the market across the park was already closed. Another was there seemed to a fighting gong on between men wearing a kind of uniform that had the word 'Marine' on it while on the other side, there was a few men with a…bear?

Nami raised an eyebrow at the bear. Was she dreaming?

"You should know by now…" the man beside the bear said with a low tone. "That I don't take orders from others."

He wore a yellow jacket that had black sleeves. There was a symbol on it. He also wore a furry fancy hat with jeans and black shoes. He held a long sword.

The other side looked scared.

Then Nami heard the hat man said "Room."

A blue circle like thing burst out from the man as it became bigger, surrounding the scared men. The people behind Law stared like it was nothing.

Law gripped his long sword and started making some slashes around him before he stopped. Nothing happened after a few seconds until the scared men's bodies started separating. Nami's jaw dropped.

Law smirked again as he made some hand movements. What shocked Nami the most was that the separated body pieces followed his hand movements.

It was then she unconsciously let go of her bag, making a light 'thump'.

The white bear must have heard the sound as he turned his head to Nami and jumped.

"C-captain! There's a girl over there!" the bear yelled. Nami's face turned pale. Did the bear just talk?

Law also turned his head and narrowed his eyes when he spotted the girl. Nami took a step back, a look of fear creeping up her face. Law's smirk widened. "That look of fear on your face…"

Nami couldn't take it anymore. She ran away as fast as possible.

"Ah! She ran away!" she heard the bear yell again. What she didn't know was that she forgot the bag that remained on the ground.

**Back at home~**

Nojiko heard loud knocks from the door as she was drying her hair off with a towel. She raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the door and opened it. Her eyes widened. "Nami! Wh-"

Nami quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, panting with sweat. Nojiko looked at her, worried. "Nami? Did something happen?"

Nami didn't reply. She slid down unto the floor, covering her mouth, the look of fear never leaving her face. 'What…just happened…?'

**Meanwhile~**

Law stared with an amused look at the now mixed bodies of the Marines. There was one body with five arms. Another one had three legs. The Marine shad all fainted at the sight of their own body.

The bear was panicking. "Captain! A girl just-"

Law smirked and the bear silenced with a gulp. He walked over to where Nami was standing before. He then squatted down and picked up a bag. He reached inside and found a wallet. He opened it and found a student ID.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we're going to have some fun, Miss Nami."

**To be continued~**


End file.
